worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nur Abujamal
Nur Abumjamal (born April 17th, 1966) is the current Prime Minister of Takistan since April 1st, 2010 after the resignation of Husni Ali. A graduate of the University of Ajmah, Nur started politics right out of college becoming involved in the Organization of Free States. Nur joined the Takistan National Democratic Party when the party was founded in 1991 and became a parliamentarian advisor in 1992 before winning a seat in the National Assembly of Takistan in 1994. Nur came into high ranking politics when he served as Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs for Faruq Alfarsi, a member of the People's Democratic Party (Takistan) who still serves in the post of Foreign Minister. In early March 2010 Nur and Qismat Muhammad were given the reigns of party leadership from Husni Ali after his resignation in March 2010. Early life Born in Ishtut in the Khairi Governorate to a "middle class" family of local officials, Nur attended the University of Ajmah where he studied and graduated with a degree in Political Science in 1987. After graduation he joined the Organization of Free States in 1989 and served as Secretary-General of the Takistan chapter. Political career After the Takistan Soviet Socialist Republic fell in 1991, Nur joined the Takistan National Democratic Party and became a parliamentarian advisor to Sajjad Nejem of the Ishtut constituency. In 1994 Nejem stepped down just prior to the election and Nur won the seat in his hometown. Nur was a relatively unknown figure until he befriended Faruq Alfarsi of the People's Democratic Party and was appointed Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs in 2006, a year before the Takistan Civil War ended. As Deputy Minister, Nur was responsible for approving the treaty which permitted a Russian base to reside on Takistani soil for the first time since the collapse of the Soviet Union. Nur continued to align the nation with the Russians after striking a deal with the Russian state oil company, Gazprom to send a pipeline to Takistan. Widely seen as successes for the country the Americans began to take a more active role in Takistani politics. Nur agreed to permit an American company to mine in the Saden Valley, which earned him fierce criticism from the Russian Federation but the Russians feared that he would revoke the Russian's rights to have a base on Takistani soil and quickly apologized. Nur's accomplishments would seem to be on the scale of a Foreign Minister but Alfarsi signed trade deals with the Russians, Chinese and Indians which permitted the economy of the country to explode. In early March of 2010 Husni Ali resigned as Prime Minister of Takistan and the National Assembly of Takistan voted 250 to 125 to approve Nur Abujamal as the new Prime Minister, he was sworn in on April 1st, 2010. Activity as Prime Minister In his relatively short time as Prime Minister, Nur has distanced himself and the country from the Russians and the Americans. in late 2010 Nur took the stance of despite the necessity of the foreign powers, Takistan can sustain itself. though not entirely enthusiastic about the situation both the Americans and the Russians agreed to scale back their efforts in Takistan. Nur was quick to turn around and accept Russian and American aide when the world slumped into the economic decline in 2011. Many of Nur's policies have focused on fixing Takistan from within. At the outbreak of the Kazak-Turkmen War in 2012, Nur was hesitant to assist either of Takistans neighbors but eventually sided with Kazakstan seeing as Kazakstan and their leader had been a key ally in helping establish Takistan as an independent nation following the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991. In September 2012 Nur declared war on Turkemistan and pledged to fight the Turkmens at all costs. Private life Nur is married to Galila Abujamal (nee Ajam) and has no children. Nur enjoys golfing and hunting in his spare time, as well as enjoying time at his dacha in Crimea. Category: Takistani peopleCategory: Takistani politicians